1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method for manufacturing the electro-optical device, a light guide, a liquid crystal device, a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal device, and electronic equipment, and particularly relates to an assembly structure between an electro-optical panel substrate and a holding member or circuit board disposed along the electro-optical panel substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, with various types of electro-optical devices such as liquid crystal devices, electroluminescence devices, organic electroluminescence devices, plasma display devices, and so forth, there are cases wherein electronic parts such as driving ICs and the like are mounted on electro-optical panel substrates made up of glass or the like.
For example, liquid crystal devices generally have a pair of liquid crystal substrates with electrodes formed on the inner faces thereof and liquid crystal sandwiched therebetween, wherein the orientation state of the liquid crystal thereof is controlled by controlling the voltage applied to the liquid crystal, thereby modulating incident light to the liquid crystal. With this liquid crystal device, generally liquid crystal driving ICs are used for controlling the voltage applied to the liquid crystal, but there are cases wherein the liquid crystal driving ICs are directly mounted on the liquid crystal substrates, and cases wherein the liquid crystal driving ICs are mounted indirectly by mounting structures (flexible line boards, circuit boards, etc.) connected to the liquid crystal substrate.
Also, the liquid crystal panel itself has only a light modulating function, so separate illuminating means is necessary for allowing the display to be visually recognized as a liquid crystal device. An example of such illuminating means is a back-light for example, and this back-light includes members such as a light guide positioned behind the liquid crystal panel along the liquid crystal substrate.
However, in recent years, there is the need to advance reduction in size and reduction in weight of liquid crystal devices even further in order to meet the demands for reduction in thickness and reduction in weight and so forth regarding electronic equipment, so there is the need to reduce the thickness and reduce the weight of the overall liquid crystal device including the illuminating means such as the back-light and so forth, and there is the need to aim for securing space within the electronic equipment.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above problems, and accordingly it is an object thereof to provide a structure for electro-optical equipment whereby reduction in thickness and reduction in weight can be realized, a structure of a light guide, and electronic equipment having these. Also, it is an object thereof to provide a manufacturing method whereby reduction in thickness and reduction in weight of electro-optical devices can be realized.